The Keys To Tartarus
by Sakura and Iris
Summary: 4 years after the giant war the demigods live in peace and everything is right in the world. Until one summer the monsters start to wreak havoc once again. 3 demigods, Morgan, Addison and Alice must figure out whats going on and try to stop it. Until they realize they've bitten off a bit more than they can chew. Accompany them as they try to find the keys to save tartarus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Addison

Were'd She Go?

I stood on top of the hill over looking looking the schools back field. I sighed, the wind swirled around me, almost blowing me away. I watched the boys below me tackling each other. A teacher came up to them and started telling them off. I wish I could stand here forever. With the cloudless sky above me and the bright green grass below.

All of a sudden I feel the all too familiar arms of Alice Stevens around my shoulders. I whip around to see her grinning face. I absolutely hate when Alice ambushes me. Today oddly enough, it doesn't seem to bother me as much. Maybe the bright and beautiful day was helping to take all my annoyances away.

"Where's Morgan?" I ask her.

She always seems to have some sort of grin on her face. Her shoulder length brown hair is waving around her face in the wind. The front part of her hair is a faded green. Her hazel eyes glint with a strange and scary light. She seems to always be wearing the same shirt. Its a blue shirt with the logo FCUK. Whenever I see it I have to do a double take (you know why). Her old beat up cargo pants adorn a new stain from this mornings art class.

"Why are you asking me where she is?" She asks me.

"I don't know, Because we're best friends with her and we always seem to be keeping tabs on each other," I exclaim.

Alice sighs, "I thought she was with you, thats why I came out here."

We stand there for a moment pondering our conversation before the bell rings, signaling the start of fourth Period. Alice and I run up the rest of the hill and up the stairs to the back door. Alice pulls it open and we step into the boot room. I pull open the next set of doors and we were in.

The halls were already bustling with kids. Pushing past groups of girls we make it to our lockers.

"Whats fourth period?" Alice asks. I try to find my schedule, but I already know what it is. Latin with Mr. Brunner. My favorite class of the day.

"Latin," I reply. I grab my Binder and text book and search for a pencil.

"Can I borrow a pencil," I ask Alice.

"Really you borrow a pencil, what happened to your 5000 other pencils," she laughs.

"Not funny," I say, "I seriously can't find any." She hands me one. I grab my water and a sharpener, and close my locker and lock it. I turn around to see Talo.

"Hey gorgeous," he says. I give him my deathliest glare. He has a crush on me but I don't share it. He is pretty annoying, he bugs me about liking him. Morgan and Alice have picked up his teasing and bugging me about "wanting him."

"Go away," I tell him. Alice starts laughing at me behind me. I turn around and glare at her. I turn back around and start walking towards Latin class. Talo runs to catch up with me.

"Want to go to the dance with me," he asks. I turn around and stare at him. Is he crazy? He has asked me four times now, and every time I said no.

"You think I'm going to change my mind," I ask. He kinda reminds of Santa. He's not fat but he's not skinny. His face is a little bit pudgy. His clothes are all Billa Bong or Quik Silver or some other well known brand.

"Worth a try, right?" he says walking past me to what I presume is his science class. Alice starts laughing again. We enter Latin, Morgan isn't here yet. I sit Down and bring out my review and wait for second bell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Teacher is the Monster

Morgan

I fume as I remember abusing Alice's shoulder. She deserved it! Whenever she brings up squeezing Talo's leg, I just get annoyed. Strangely she reminds me of my dumbbell brother, Percy. I blink back into the present. I run down the hallways of school in search of the source of the monster's scent. I take out my sharp pencil as it transforms into my titanium. I turn the corner, and bump into Mr. Lawrence.

"What do you think your doing?" he roared, "No running down the hallways!"

I tense up. The monster that I'm hunting is a Minotaur and this one had a gift that if you stared into it's eyes for more than 2 minutes, you will die a terrible death lined with the fates that you will never escape, ever.

Just as I was ready to hurl my trident at him or splash him with the water fountain (strangely, whenever I tried doing that, I always ended up having my opponent in a whirlpool. Oh well, gonna have to work on that.)

All I heard was a growl, "You'd better be careful," he warned, "stabbing your teacher with a 'pencil' will not get you a positive grade."

I was shocked out of my sandals! I was shocked that he was lowering my grade since I was an A+ student but even more that he didn't even glance to attack me like a normal-happen-to-be a teacher-monster.

After 5 minutes of that dramatic escapade, I heard a scream somewhere by a practice room. Immediately, I took out my trident and crept forward to the dark room awaiting me.

I was right, it was Mr. Jacolander, my science teacher. He always looked strange whenever he mixed chemicals and I now see why. He erupted the whole room while torturing Malcolm, my second best buddy since I came to camp half blood.

"Hrmm," he growled, "I was expecting you." I was furious. I mumbled something, something in response avoiding his fiery gaze.

"What was that?" He sneered, gripping Malcolm as he yelped in pain.

"I said, shut up and fight!" I yelled swinging my weapon as I wielded it, chopping his head off into a clean split. Well, that wasn't much of a fight although I'm really grateful for my fighting skills back at camp

Chiron trained me well and thorough.

"Get out of here while I clean this mess up," I say as I take off my back pack and toss it to Malcolm, "take this, clean yourself up, and get back to camp." Malcolm nods as he slowly gets up and gives a small grin

"Thanks man, see you back at camp." I give him a hug, "Take care of yourself" and then with a dramatic strike of lightning he disappears. I sigh, "Just like his dad," I think to myself.

It took me a while, but I eventually cleaned up, and that's when the bell rang.

"Shoot!" I promised to meet Addison and Alice!" I pant as I start running towards fourth period, they're gonna kill me! In another sense entirely different from the Minotaur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Voices in my head?

Alice

Walking into class I took my seat beside Addison, I was supposed to be behind Morgan but she hasn't arrived yet.

"Hey, Addison Miss. Disappearance isn't here yet," I inform her.

"Thanks for that Captain obvious," she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. That was normal. Her intense grey eyes can give you one heck of a death glare. Her short blonde hair is always in her face. Today she was wearing a grey sweater with a plain blue shirt. Her black capris where stained with grass.

I looked up to see Mr. Bruner starring at us (he did that a lot).

"Dude teach is starring again," I whisper to Addison. Before she can look up Morgan walks in.

"Morgan!" I yell, "Where have you been?" Scowling she walks over punching me in the arm.

"I was doing something and forgot about hanging out!" She explained. She sat down in her desk and Addison and her started talking. The second bell rang. Mr. Brunner started recapping about previous lessons. I naturally zoned out, while fiddling with my pencil. A slight whisper came to my ear, I looked up trying to figure out who it was.

"What was that Addison?" I ask.

"I didn't say anything," she whispers back. Morgan looked at Mr. Bruner and they nodded simultaneously. That was straggly normal as well, so I didn't think anything of it. I zoned out again, ignoring Mr. Burners lesson. In my mind I could see a ship with a dragon figurehead. The whisper jarred me out of my thoughts. This time I could just make out the words. "My...little...demigod."

"Demigod!" I said aloud.

"Good job Alice," Mr. Bruner said.

"Huh!?" Morgan and Addison looked over at me confused. It's rare for me to try to answer a question and rarer still for me to get it right. I quickly looked back down at my pencil. Mr. Lawrence came to the door asking for students.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What the Heck is going on?

Addison

Mr. Lawrence knocked on our classroom door. The class looks up. He steps in to our classroom.

"Mr. Brunner I need to borrow some students," he said. He looks directly at me. His eyes glinting in a reptilian fashion.

"Who exactly do you need?" Mr. Brunner asks.

"Ms. Whyte and Ms. Stevens," Mr. Lawrence replies. Mr. Bruner waves his hand at us, signaling us to go. Alice and I get up, a bunch of kids go "oooohhhhhh" like we're in trouble. I know I'm not in trouble because I hadn't been up to anything in days.

Mr. Bruner grabs my shoulder. "Be careful my dear." I look back at him as we walk out. What did he mean be careful? Sure Mr. Lawrence was a bit creepy, and it seemed like he never smiled, but dangerous? He didn't seem really like a killer teacher, most of the time.

We follow Mr. Lawrence down the hall toward his classroom. I look toward Alice; she looks nervous and happy at the same time. Her face wears a suppressed smile. We reach his classroom and he ushers us in and flicks on the lights. He shuts the door behind us and I hear the lock click.

"So what's wrong?" asks Alice. My skin starts to crawl and the temperature drops.

"Demigods annoy me," he grumbles.

"Pardon?" Alice asked.

Alice fell to her knees holding her hands to cover her ears. She started screaming. I froze, what was happening? Voices started whispering all around the room.

"My...little...demigods!"my head starts to spin. Alice is still screaming and I have lost track of Mr. Lawrence. I feel arms around my shoulders, but not the arms I'm used to. I start screaming and struggling. I can't get him off me.

"The problem needs to be terminated before it has a chance to grow," he yells. A high-pitched ringing starts up in my ears. He throws me into his desk. The room tilts violently and my vision becomes fuzzy.

I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morgan

I Finished My Investigation

I turn my body 360 degrees facing Mr. Brunner, he nods. I get out of my seat and out the door, I start running down the hallways. Oh yeah, I always followed the rules, but desperate times called for desperate measures. At first I was annoyed that I was assigned to bring Alice and Addison to camp half-blood. Why should I? I mean, isn't that what satrys are supposed to do? Chiron/Mr. Brunner had told me the prophecy all too many times.

When I started to get to know this new best friends of mine, I realized I cared for them, I was not a freak, a loner when I was with them. I can't let my friends die because of me. Who should have let them know they are demigods even before training their training.

I grip tritanitum tightly as I gather my strength up for battle I sense now near. I hear a scream and nothing. My heart starts to pound. What was happening? I found myself surprised when I let myself in the science room to see Mr. Lawrence looming over unconscious Addison and Alice, how could I have been so blind? That's why I didn't suspect Mr. Lawrence, he already knew I was a demigod and he wanted to finish off those who didn't even know.

I now see him in his monster form, some sort of scaly monster that's name I can't remember, luckily Annabeth taught me way quicker than my brother that the name isn't as important as your opponents advantages. I face him with triton up high in my hand.

"Let me tell you one thing you filthy serpent, nobody, and I mean nobody makes my friends suffer" he turns around not at all surprised to see me. I lunge at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice

Ugh the same dream

I walked down the hall towards the classroom. Of course, I was nervous, that guy shoved me off a desk just because I called him Mr. L! I saw Addison look at me with the corner of my eye, she seemed a bit worried. Guess she hasn't been in trouble a lot. We walked into the classroom before Mr. Lawrence. I heard the voices again but ignored them, quickly asking I said,

"So what's wrong?" I would have added Mr. L but I didn't want to get into more trouble.

"Demigods annoy me" Mr. L grumbled, wait did I hear correctly, demigod?

"Pardon?", I asked. The voices got louder, this time more than one. "My..little...demigods!" then, "The world will fall, my little hero's sister!"

I didn't have any siblings, (that I knew about) the pain in my head increased. I fell to my knees trying to stop the voices in my head, the pain became unbearable and I stated screaming at them to go away. I could hear faint screaming and then a thud. I looked over to see Addison fall, eyes closed, Mr. Lawrence's laugh raided my ears as the world got blurry, then nothing.

I woke up in a workshop, not this dream again! I could see the boy and the woman, they seemed to be leaving, but of course they weren't. I closed my eyes ignoring everything that would happen, the Morse code came then heat. The woman died, engulfed in flames.

Opening my eyes I saw blackness then the woman in robes came towards me something was wrong with her, so I ran away her laugh horrid laugh reaching my ears.

I awoke in reality, on a comfortable bed. I could see people scurrying about, towards other people who looked wounded in one way or another.

"Ugh" I groaned holding my head. I saw Morgan talking to some other people, then her eyes met mine and I smiled,

"Alice!" she smiled "Your up!"

"No, I'm asleep!" I smiled more. I heard groaning next to me and saw Addison.

"Addy!" I yelled startling some kids. Getting up fast, I fell, but that didn't matter, my friend was hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Addison

Secrets from Hera are the worst kind

I woke up in a huge marble room. The walls are decorated with pictures. Like the Greek pictures you'd find on jars. The ceiling soars up at least 100 feet. Vases stand on pedestals next to the huge marble columns holding up the ceiling. Far off toward the end of the room stands a woman, I can barely make out.

"Hello?" I call. My echo bouncing of the walls and distorting.

"Hello Addison," a voice says behind me. I whip around. Behind me stands a girl. She is about as tall as me, but she looks 8. She wears sun glasses and a brown robe. Her long brown hair is up in a messy bun. She stares at me smiling.

"Hello," I say cautiously. She smiles.

"I wasn't expecting you or your brother for a couple of years," she said quizzically.

"How do you know my name or about my brother?" I ask.

Give me a second to explain my family (Its complicated). I have a twin brother named Benedict (Ben for short). When we were 3 1/2 our father died in a car accident, our mother never stuck around. At the age of 4 our new mother adopted us. When we were 10 mom remarried Daniel. Along with Daniel came Cora and Jay. Ben and I despise Cora, all she cares about is herself. Jay is pretty cool he beats us at all the video games, and is really smart.

"I don't really know about either of you, but I know of you," she says.

"Good morning Hestia," says a voice behind me. I slowly turned around. Behind me stands a tall woman with long sweeping black hair. She wears a long purple dress that brushed the floor. At her feet stands a peacock, it is carefully preening each of its feathers. The woman's features are stern and tight. The girl, Hestia slowly removes her sunglasses, her eyes aren't exactly eyes. She doesn't have irises or pupils, her eyes were sockets of fire.

"Hera," her voice contains spite. She turns to me,

"We'll talk later." She bows her head.

She turns and leaves, pulling up her hood as she walks. She disappears behind a column. I look up at the woman in front of me. She mutters something that sounds rude. The peacock at her feet nudges my leg. I bend down and stroke it.

"Are you an animal lover?" she asks.

"Yes, I especially love birds," I laugh. The room suddenly shakes and the ceiling cracks, raining dust on us. The woman looks up, she seems disapproving of it.

"Is it going to collapse," I ask. She turns to face me.

"Hopefully it will never fall, and if it does that will be the end of civilization." I stare at her, this is one of my more, unusual dreams.

"The end?" I ask.

"Yes," she answers. My vision blurs and refocuses.

"Your waking up," she says. She takes an envelope from her robes. She opens it and extracts out a paper from among the many others. She hands it to me. It is a rectangular piece of photo paper. The picture is of a woman holding a baby, a toddler sits on her lap. The toddler was missing a front tooth, the baby was asleep.

"This will become relevant in the future," she says, "It will help to explain a lot of things." A sudden head ache attacks me and my body starts to ache.

"Hopefully we'll meet again," she tells me. As she turns to walk away, the skirts of her gown hit me in the face. I wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morgan

Camp

"Get a hold of yourself Alice Mary Stevens!" I scold her as I help her to the bedside. "Addison will wake up soon. Here you need to drink some nectar." I hand her the bottle of nectar.

"Isn't that what bees make? Why would I want to drink that," she asks.

"No dummy, its nectar for demigods, so we can heal easier." I turn to Addison; she seems to be murmuring in her sleep. It has to be a dream; I can't imagine it being anything else. I've had quite a few of them a few years back when I almost lost Percy. Then Alice, like every newbie, starts asking me questions.

"Were are we?"

"The infirmary,"

"What are those over there,"

"Weapons,"

"What! Why?"

"Because that's what we train with,"

"Uh...,"

"I'll answer and explain everything when both of you are "stable"," I smile, Alice's curious demeanor is a good thing.

I can hear Addison groan in her bed. I run over to her, I'm followed by clumsy Alice.

"Ughh," she tries to sit up, "Morgan? Where am I?" she grunts. She blinks a few times, trying to focus.

"Hey how are you feeling," I ask.

"Like crap," she replies. Good. She's got a mouth to snap with. Demigods usually recover this quickly, but newbies who are just starting to develop there healing powers don't heal this quickly. Alice and Addison's bodies must be strong. After that everything happens quickly.

I start explaining everything as best as i can.

Demi-gods, Camp-half bloods, the gods, monsters, cabins, Chiron, creatures, why I was originally there, and the prophecy.

Addison sits there for a minute; I can tell she's on the brink of crying. She gets up and storms out. I look over to Alice she's silent.

"That's not the entire story is it?" she asks, tears are prickling in her eyes, "That can't be the whole story."

"At first I thought you two were just my '_assignment'. _But as I got to know you guys, I realized you weren't like the others who saw me as another trainee. You guys saw me for me. How was I supposed to tell you everything. Trust me, its not easy," I tell her.

She nods slowly mulling it over. She gets up and leaves as well. I feel utterly lost, a loner yet again. I feel like all the energy I've ever had in my life is gone. At least they got an explanation. Will they ever think of me as the same friend again?

No, I shake my head. Every choice you make decides your fate. Every single decision. And that sucked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alice

Fire

I stormed down the stairs, wiping my eyes, I couldn't believe Morgan didn't tell us, the worst part was that she didn't want to be our friend! I stormed down a hall and out a screen door. I walked down a path towards a pink cabin, I snickered at it when I bumped into someone.

"AHH!" a girls voice came,"SOMEONE WRINKLED MY CLOTHES!"

"sorry!" I quickly mumbled

The girl turned around and laughed," Oh its the newbie!"

Okay this girl was a girly-girl,"Um, yeah..the names Alice!"

She laughed again and smirked, "Where did you get your clothes, homeless shelter?"

I blushed form embarrassment,"No..." I mumbled," I got these from the bargin shop!"

This only made her laugh more,"What a loser!"

She had crossed the line,"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her,"AT LEAST I'M NOT A SNOB LIKE YOU!"

"What?!" her eyes narrowed. I could see her mind gearing up for a vocal battle.

"That's enough Drew!" Morgan snapped giving 'Drew' the glare," You know better than to pick on new demigods. Or do you want to be a 3 year old when I send a personal complaint to Piper!"

Drew growled with frustration. Obviously she had given up.

"I'll be back bargin-girl." she sneered as she stalked away.

Morgan turned to me,

"You should've walked away and came to me or Chiron, if any-bodies giving you problems."

"T - thanks!" I mumble looking down embarrassed, I don't need help...only when it comes to school though. Morgan grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards a barn like house, it was the color white, strawberry patches grew next to it.

"Lets get Addison!" She smiles at me.

Some weird feeling came to my stomach, anger I think.

"NO!" I shouted,"YOU THINK SAVING ME FROM SOME SNOB IS GOING TO MAKE US FRIENDS AGAIN?!" I yanked my arm away from her. Usually I don't get this mad but something happen. Hearing Morgan gasp I looked at her, of course she was starring at me. Looking at myself I saw flames around me...I slowly freaked until I saw a girl in white robes. Somehow I knew her name, "Hera!" I mumbled, she nodded.

"Calm down!" she told me

Humming a song I knew the flames died down and she vanished. Morgan looked hurt at my words which made me feel bad, but I didn't show it. Campers looked at me scared and I fell to my knees, that took a lot out of me, Morgan ran over helping me up.

"Where are we going?" I gasped

"We're going to find Addison!" Morgan helped me to the white house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Addison

My Friend has Terrible Anger Management

I feel sick, like I'm going to throw up. What is going on? I wander down the hall and find a bathroom. I go in and shut the door. I stare at myself in the mirror. I look like crap, my hair is sticking up every were and I've got bags under my eyes and I'm pale. I've got a bandage over my shoulder. I splash my face with water.

I open the door and wander down the hall again. I creep down the stairs. My shoulder starts to throb. I reach the bottom of the stairs. In front of me is a hallway, rooms branch off from the hall. I turn into the nearest room. A ping-pong table stands in the middle of the room. Couches rim the walls. Bowls, garbage and chips litter the floor and ping-pong table. I sit down on the couch and tuck my knees up to my chest. I rest my head on my knees, and cry. This was all so confusing. I'm a Demi-god, Morgan is a Demi-god, Alice is a Demi-god, all of the people here are Demi-gods, what was that even supposed to mean! I hadn't exactly listened to anything Morgan had said. Something about Greek legends being true

A door slams somewhere in the house. Angry footsteps stomp down the hall. Alice passed by the door. "Alice!" I yell. She stops and retraces back to the room.

"Hey," She said sadly. She flops down next to me. We sit there in silence for a few moments. I think back to Mr. Lawrence, was he part of this _world _too. Had he been a monster of some sort, like a chimera or something? Had Morgan saved our lives, by being around us?

"I bet she had good reasons for not telling us," I say looking looking over at Alice.

"Oh, so your on her side now!?" Alice snapped.

"What if you were her would you have told us? What if by telling us she'd put our lives in danger!" I yell back. Alice stands up glaring at me. I can see the anger in her eyes. She looks at me one more time and walks out. I now also feel angry; Angry at everything.

I get up and head back up the stairs. A sharp pain erupts in my leg. I pull out a pointy piece of paper from my pocket. Its the picture Hera gave me. I want to rip it into shreds.

"Addison?" I look down to see Mr. Brunner. He's sitting in his wheel chair, with a plaid blanket covering his legs. I think Morgan tried to explain his actual name is Chiron. In the myths isn't Chiron a centaur? "Need to talk?" He asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morgan

A welcome back

Angry tears slide down my cheeks, I storm off the training grounds. I pick up my sleek, sharp knives and pick off targets. I throw the first knife it hits the bulls-eye. I slowly bore myself to death. I pick up a sword and start hitting a practice dummy. A few other campers challenge me, they have no idea what they're in for. Soon I'm taking on 3 campers at a time. I growl with anticipation, "Who's next?" A blade loses toward mine, i meet it half way with a swing.

"Nice to see you've improved," a familiar voice rings in my ear.

"Percy?" I look up to a stupid wide grin on his face. "I heard you got back with some friend problems," he said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah," I sigh, swinging my sword at a nearby bush. "I mean, how am i supposed to to explain everything without losing my friends? How come it was me who had to fetch them instead of a satyr? I fits because of the prophecy, then thats the stupidest reason yet."

He looks at me with an understanding nod, "I know how hard it is. Trust me I've done it enough times. I have personal experience, when grover first told me I was a demi-god. You know how unbelievable it sounds? You probably don't since you've been fighting monsters since you were 8 years old. Its easier for you to fit in and accept this place, than most others. I would try going with a more gentler approach if I were you.I would feel very insecure."

"I hate it when your right," I grumble. I look out towards the lake.

"Thats enough talk, lets fight!," he says with an amused glance. He quickly strikes, I block.

"Maybe you underestimated me a little too much," I reply smirking. We fight for exactly 2 hours, and thats when Alice comes screaming at me. She picks up a random screwdriver and lunging at me. In a flash i surround her with a wave of water. I look at her, inquired. Then with my outstretched hands, I withdraw my whirl-pool after she runs out of breath.

"Percy, I think she should meet leo."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alice

Dreams are confusing

I walked out on Addison, my fury got in the way of my judgement. I guess It's my fault our friendship got ruined. The flames come again and I hum the same song. I walk by a workshop, "Yes!" I yell happy. I run inside of it. My eyes widen in surprise, this place is awesome! I pick up a screwdriver and was going to run to Morgan and show it off, thats exactly what i did. I saw her in the distance, my fury came back and I blacked out.

I feel myself running, screaming, I lunge at her. Water grabs me spinning me around. My air is running out, great! Morgan let me go, I dropped weezing for air.

"Percy," Morgan said, "I think she should meet Leo!" Who was this leo? I look up at her, the boy percy agreed with her. Regret and sorrow filled me.

"M-Morgan!" I gasp tears escape my eyes, "I'm sorry, Please forgive me!" Morgan nods and walks over to me. I feel her arms grab me and help me up.

"Of course!" she smiles. I smile back at her. My dripping wet hair is in my face and my clothes are stuck to my face. Percy smiles and walks over to us.

"Lets go find Leo," Morgan and percy say at the same time. I laugh and point at them smiling. Morgan walks over to me and shoulder abuses my shoulder. It was great that we were friends again. We walk toward the Hephaestus cabin.

"Whats your cabin?" I ask percy.

"Phosidon," he answers.

"Age?"

"20."

"Whoa, your old!"

"What! I am not old!"

"Uh huh, favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Crushes?"

"I'm engaged, to Annabeth."

"Oooohhh! Who's Annabeth?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" We came up to the Hephaestus entrance is like a vault door, circular, and made of thick metal. It has shiny metal walls and metal slatted doors. Morgan knocks, It opens with a lot of gears turning and smoke hissing. A boy stands in the door way. Seeing his face I freeze, eyes going wide. This can't be the boy from my dream.

"Alice, this is Leo," Morgan smiles. I back away and run the path back towards where we had been. He cant be real, no it cant be!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Addison

The campers of camp

I sit on a rocking chair across from on the porch of the big house. He just finished explaining everything in _great _detail.

"How is any of this real?" I ask him.

"Well, a few millennia ago the gods crea-,"

"Does it get easier," I interrupt.

"It depends, some go crazy and some get used to it," he replies. I sigh, was I going to go crazy? What kind of crazy did he mean? I look towards the rest of the camp. A blonde boy is running up the hill towards us.

"Chiron!" he yells. He reaches the porch and pauses trying to catch his breath. "They're at it again." Chiron looks at me and then to the fields.

"Will how about you take Addison on a tour," Chiron says. He wheels himself into the house. I look up at the boy. He has bleach blonde hair and extreme blue eyes. He's built for sports, tall and in shape. He looks a little older than me, about 16-17?

"So...," he trailed off.

"Where do we start?" I ask. He stands in thought for a few moments.

"The cabins."

He explains each cabin, the inhabitants, and the rules.

"All unclaimed demi-gods go to the hermes cabin," he says, "Lucky for you school isn't out yet so majority of campers haven't arrived."

"I take it there are a lot of unclaimed campers," I retort. He chuckles.

"Percy tried to make the Gods claim their kids, but the gods aren't very good at keeping promises," he tells me. I stare up at the Athena cabin, it is a blue and gold building with an owl carved over the doorway and plain white curtains.

"Hey Will," I turn around to see another blonde guy. He's about as tall as Will, around 6'. His intense grey eyes stare me down.

"Who's this," he asks.

"Addison meet Malcolm," Malcolm smiles at me.

"Gotta warn you, there are two Malcolm's here. Me and Malcolm griffins," he says. Malcolm Griffins! He'd gone to school with me, always a grade ahead. He'd bullied me, but yet was friends with my brother. Then he'd just disappeared. Will saw the look on my face, he asks,

"Are you okay?" I look up at him.

"I'm fine."

"Hey!" I turn around to see Morgan and a latino elf guy running towards us. His brown curly flops around as he runs. He has brown eyes like Alice. His clothes are covered in grease. All of a sudden i have one of those tv moments when the characters see their true love. My heart flutters and everything slows down. "Have you guys seen Alice?"

"Who?" Will and Malcolm ask in unison. The latino guy smiles at me, he sticks his hand out at me. I can feel myself blushing.

"I'm Leo Valdez," He says. I shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Addison." And all of a sudden all the charm and love disappear. The longer i look at him i feel like I've seen him before. He strangely looks like Alice. Then the picture starts to burn in my pocket. I ignore it, this is not the time.

"I can't find her!" A boy that looks just like Morgan appears. He has her sam black hair and bright green eyes. Though he's taller and looks older. I hear a horn somewhere in the distance.

The boys head off somewhere, while Morgan and I stand together.

"I take it you forgive me?" she asks.

"Ya, I get it, Its hard, Mr. Brunner and i had a very long conversation," I reply.

"Its Chiron," she says punching my shoulder. We both laugh. Alice appears beside me.

"Is it supper yet?" She asks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Morgan

Supper

Supper was delicious! Well, at least for me.

It's seafood night and I'm gonna eat a lot of shrimp. Of course I have to offer the best piece of my over flowing plate of crab, shrimp, shellfish, and fried crispy salmon to the gods. I chose a piece of piece of fried salmon (my dads favorite). I knew he liked the smell of burning salmon.

"Poseidon," I murmur, "accept my offering." I toss the salmon into the fire and take my place at my table. I wink at percy, so we can slip from table to table to eat with friends. Although there aren't as many campers for the advantage. We still manage to squeeze in at the Hermes and Athena tables.

"Hey," I wink as I squeeze in between Alice and Addison. Addison, surprised moves over as i set my plate down.

"What are you doing here? I thought it was illegal to sit with other cabins," Addison says.

"Well since its only me and Percy at our table, we decided to join you guys. Besides, I can't leave you guys by yourselves, not before you get claimed."

"Oh, mmm mmh, Yor fere!" Alice says with a mouth full of Tuna. I shake my head and try not to chuckle.

"You just noticed? I see you like the Tuna," I say. She gulps the rest down.

"Its disgusting," She shudders.

"Thats only because you shoved down, like two gallons of it at the same time, dummy," Retorts Drew as she passes by.

"Buck off Drew," Alice spits the rest of the smashed up tuna at her feet. Drew squeals with girly contempt. She glares at us.

"I'll get you back, you Bargain shop girl! She practically spits the words. She sneers at us.

"Go ahead and try, you snob!" I yell. Thats when Alice's talent shows. Fire's always scared me, and she's engulfed in it. Thats I'm glad waters my power. "Whats going on?" I scream. A few people scream, then silence. A hammer appears over her head.

Thats the last thing I see before I black out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Benedict

Dreams are scary

Mom sat at the kitchen table probably paying bills. She had a calculator and a pile of papers surrounding her on the table. She sighed a sigh of exasperation. I sat down on the sofa in the living room. The TV was on some news channel, the reporter was talking about the flooding in Alberta. Jay sat on the lazy boy across from the sofa. He had a math text book on his lap. He was absentmindedly doodling in his duo-tang. Cora came in the living room holding a pile of folded laundry. Her head was barely visible over the mound.

"Where do want these?" she asked me.

"On my bed will do," I told her. She groaned and walked toward my room. I grabbed the remote off the old wooden coffee table. I flipped through the channels. I finally settled on teletoon retro. I zoned out watching bugs bunny blow up the hunters. I actually fell asleep. Addison, my twin sister had been missing for a week now and only yesterday did we find out she was at camp half-blood. So when I started dreaming about her I wasn't exactly surprised.

Addison stood in a dark classroom, her face wore a look of confusion. She was stalk still, her eyes wide. Out of no where came a strange scaly monster. I'd spent two summers at camp, and in all my mythology 101 classes I'd never learned of this thing. It wrapped its scaly hands around her shoulders. Her mouth opened but I couldn't hear anything. His nails elongated into freakishly long talons. She struggled trying to get free. His talons caught her shoulder and ripped the skin, she started to bleed. She clawed at his arms trying to get free. The thing threw her, her head slammed into the teachers desk. She slid down and slumped against the desk. A gash in her head started bleeding.

The scene changed. It was the same classroom but the floor and desks are covered in a green dust. Addison is still slumped up against the desk. The front of her shirt is soaked in blood. Addison's friend Morgan stands in the middle of the room holding a trident. She was breathing hard, her eyes surveying the room. Chiron rolled in. He was sitting in his wheel chair.

"Ben," he said, "Ben." I realized it wasn't him. His lips weren't moving as they should. Jay's face interrupted my dream.

"Ben wake up," he said shaking my shoulders. His straight black hair fell into his eyes. His eyes were blue, but they could be almost mistaken for purple. He was 7, but he acted like a 13 year old. "It's supper," he said smiling.

We all gathered around the kitchen table. Supper consisted of hot dogs, stuffing, and beans. Cora slowly walked into the kitchen. She was texting someone on her iPhone . She narrowly avoided bumping into the door frame. She sat down next to me. Mom was talking on the phone, probably to Daniel. Daniel was me and Addison's step father. Our mother wasn't our real mother either. She was our godmother and took us in after our father died when we were little. Jay started pouring milk. Mom hung up the phone.

"Daniel is coming home tomorrow," she told us smiling. She sat down and started serving us food.

"Cora you have all evening to text. Can you not text while we are having dinner?" Cora rolled her eyes and put down her phone. She pulled up her chair to the table. We sat in silence for a while. The only sounds came from the scraping noises of the cutlery.

"Anything interesting happen today Ben?" mom asked me.

"Not really," I replied cautiously. She nodded. I scraped up the rest of my stuffing.

"May I be excused," I asked. Mom gave me an exasperated look.

"Your done already?" she asked. She sighed and waved me off. I stood up and put my dishes on the counter. I headed down the hall towards my room. I had to share a room with jay. There were 3 bedrooms in our apartment. Cora and Addison shared a room and Daniel and mom shared a room. Jay's side was covered in dirty clothes and books. Our room was pretty small, so his stuff usually spilled into my side. My dresser was overflowing with clothes. My book shelf was crammed with all sorts of books. The mound of clothes Cora had put on my bed had toppled and unfolded. I shoved them into my drawers and crawled into bed. Even though I'd had a nap I was still extremely tired. My slumber was greeted with a new dream.

A woman in dark robes stands in front of a fire. Her shoulder length black hair falls in her face. I slowly walk towards her. She looks up one of her eyes is a bright gold, the other is an iridescent silver. A large black wolf stands at her feet. Another person appears out of the dark. She wears a gold robe and her face is covered by the hood. She's shorter than the other person.

"How long," the gold one asks.

"Just a week, and our plan will be fulfilled," she replies.

"How will it work?" the gold girl asks.

"Slowly, lesser to greater," she replies.

"The Gods will be sorry," lightning cracks across the pitch black sky. The woman in the dark robes looks directly at me.

"Someone's listing in," she said calmly. Her hand slowly reaches toward me. Blue electricity shoots toward me.

I bolt upward in bed. The room is dark, Jay is laying in his bed. Cold sweat drips down my face. "Ben, are you okay?" Jay asks sleepily.

"I need to get to camp."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Morgan

My Dreams

I find myself in darkness for a few minutes. Where the heck am I?

Then I see a light, it is warm and smiling

That's the thing about glow, it doesn't bite and snap like fire. It is gentle and sweet. Everything I've ever cared in the picture comes to life; my piano with it's black and white keys, my family with my sister reading me a book (she was my first bf)

My books, my first encounter with Percy ( which wasn't pretty but it was worth it since I found out he was my brother) and last but not least, Addison, whose face was concentrated and bent over her nose in a textbook solving a calculus problem, and Alice whose huge grin widened as she wiped her face getting even more oil on it while admiring her mini mechanical eagle figure she worked on for about 2 hours.

That was the first day I met them.

I felt the glow, my smile widening as I felt the sea breeze on my fav and water trickling through my fingers like pink ribbons.

Suddenly, Ticalus, the giant who killed my sister comes out of nowhere and starts throwing balls of fire at my past life, my everything as the glow turns into blue fire a spark, then in seconds, everything is on fire.

"No you filthy oaf!" I cry, my eyes burning, my lungs filling with smoke. I feel like suffocating. Water. I need water!

" I've got u now!" Ticalus growled, amused," I won't stop hunting you, you and your little friends!"

" Impossible!" I start to stagger," your in prison and Tartarus still lives. My father personally made sure you died a deserved perishable death.

" Not for long," he chuckles as his menacing laughter grows making my spike shiver.

" You will me mine!" He says reaching out to me. I scream.

"No!" I yell , waking up to find myself sweating and breathing hard.

Someone is shaking my shoulder,

It's Percy.

"Did he come into your dreams again?"

He knew exactly who he was talking about. " oh Morgan," he sighs hugging me tightly. Ever since the prophecy, nightmares have come making me think of them as sweet at first but them tricking me into the horrifying communication between me and Ticalus. Ticalus, he is the one who made me who I am today. The unemotional, tough, critical me. Of course I became sharper with my senses, but he would always haunt me, it started when I was 5 the day I lost my sister. I had nightmares for weeks after that. But during all that I changed from the sweet loving arts, soft girl into a hard shell until Percy, Annabeth, alice, and Addison came to soften my heart with their friendships. I love them so much that I was never afraid again to be alone. My biggest fear, because I know they love me too.

Some one comes into the infirmary,

It's will. I felt so embarrassed, how could I be so messy? I was the one to tell him to be more tidy when it came to his clothes, but that was only so I could hang out with him.

I expected him to joke and laugh at me, but he doesn't. He just nods understandingly and says," hey, they called a council meeting involving them latest quest. And that involves u, Addison, and alice. They called imediantly to see if u could come.

" we'll, I am in stable condition," I say laughing although I have no idea why," let's go Percy, I say smiling

" that's my tough girl," he grins. We head out and to the meeting.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Alice

Gifts

I waved at them and smiled, they seemed like nice brothers...not! Leo chuckled taking my upper arm, he literally dragged me towards my bunk.

"Get some sleep Alice!" he grinned leaving me alone.

Yeah no...I wasn't tired, I was extremely hyper and usually Morgan or Addison helps me with that or I build. Walking back towards where my siblings were at I opened the door, walked in and grabbed everything I needed to make Morgan and Addison a small gift. Leo was talking to someone in the corner and kept looking around, he saw me and gaped ( did he really think I would listen to him...I may be younger than maybe...by two years). Smirking at him I waved and started building, Addison liked owls so maybe a mechanical owl that says the continents of the world? Yeah! That'd work! Morgan...daughter of Poseidon...umm...she always gets mad at me when I try to make a mechanical Pegasus...um...lets do...a bracelet! Of everything to do with the ocean!

A few hours later I finished Addison's gift...(I literally took an hour trying to find the continents) it was awesome! Bronze, red emerald eyes, it can even fly! The detail was a bit difficult but it looks like an owl too me. Morgans gift was also done! It would glow every time she was near the ocean or a monster. Dark blue glow means monster and light blue means ocean. There was charms on it too, a trident, a Pegasus,seashells, the chain was made out of bronze too! I wiped my oil stained hands on my shirt smearing oil on it, I was filthy! My hair was in a messy ponytail, my face probably oiled stain also, my hands...I didn't want to say..they were a bit (and by that a lot).

"Alice?" I heard Leo say behind me a bit upset. I turned around and say him.

"Yeah dude?"

"The council needs ya! Morgan and Addison will be there also."

Council? Huh..uh oh...was I getting kicked out! I slowly freaked out and grabbed Morgans and Addison's gift.

"O-okay!" I mumbled and followed Leo out towards the white house, I saw ..I mean Chiron! Gah this is getting confusing with his names! I saw Morgan talking with Percy I quickly ran towards her and held out her gift,

"Here you go Morgan!" I shouted happy.

Morgan looked at me and chuckled.

"You are oiled filled!" she smiled,"whats that?!" she pointed at the bracelet.

"A gift I made for you!" I laughed grinning even more,"its a sorry I acted like a physco towards you!"

Morgan put it on and it glowed a greenish blueish color. The bracelet will now belong to her. I saw Addison and I quickly gave her the owl.

"Wow Alice!" she yelled as the owl named the continents,"this is sooo cool"

"Thanks man!" I smile.

Chiron...(again with the name!) Told Morgan, Addison and I to come in...this was it..I'm getting kicked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Addison

Councils can be murderous

I sat on one of the beat up couches in the "rec" room. Alice sat next to me, she was trying to wipe the oil of her hands. Morgan filed in with Percy at her side. She squished in between me and the arm rest.

"Welcome Demi-gods," Chiron said. He was still sitting in his wheel chair. My brother Ben is the last one to file in. Chiron nods at him. What! I stare at him as he passes. He knows too! How could he! I need to have a serious talk with him.

"Whoa, your brother knows too," Alice whispers to me. He stands against one of the walls.

"I think we all know why we're here," Chiron says.

"Yeah, cause of the new Apocalypse prophecy," a rough looking, brown haired girl said.

"It doesn't say anything about an apocalypse," a skinny brown haired girl retorts.

"Yeah but it's obvious Katie!" the other girl shouts

"Have some optimism, _Clarisse_!" Katie yells.

"Please! Kids we are not 5! It may or may not end in an apocalypse," Will said stepping between them.

"The Apocalypse is the end of the world, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Chiron said looking at her,"and Will is right," he said turning to Katie and Clarisse.

"So what is this creation, water, wisdom thing," asked a blonde haired girl, she had grey eyes like me, she wore a orange shirt with the logo C-H-B (I'm guessing it means camp half-blood ), worn out jeans with sneakers.

Alice groaned and crossed her arms, her hyperness and sitting did not mix. She seemed to be vibrating.

"Why are Addison and I here?" Alice asked standing up.

"Because you, Morgan and Addison are going on this quest, you were chosen child." Chiron said turning back toward her.

Okay water and creation both represent Morgan and Alice , but I was unclaimed so how does that mean anything!

"What about me!" I quickly ask. I saw Alice smirk, she was gonna say something dumb.

"Well...you are a smart kid!" she grinned,"all the boys like you! Talo and -" she was cut off with Morgan leaning over me and punching her in the arm.

I groaned I was so tired, I needed sleep.

"Wait," I said trying to think, "who chose us?" Nobody answered me. The room went silent.

"Why are they going," Clarisse shouted, "Morgan's the only knows how to fight!"

"A few more days of practice and they'll be fine," Morgan shouted. I started getting a major head ache from all the yelling.

"I'm going to bed," Alice whispered. I watched her get up and sneak away. I sat there kinda' drifting in and out of sleep. I could feel a hand on my wrist guiding me away.

"Don't worry Addison," came the ever familiar of my brother. He put his arm around my shoulders. The night sky is full of stars. The moon is full and bright. He guides me down a path toward a old looking building.

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin," Ben says. The Hermes cabin is old and the paint is chipping. A rocking chair sat on the wrap around porch. Ben guides me up the stairs, and through the screen door.

He sits me down on a bed a lays down on the one across from me. I lazily kick off my shoes and curl into the sheets. I slowly fall asleep.

A woman in a black stands in a dark cavern. She holds a glowing blue knife.

"Sweet, sweet, revenge," she says holding the knife close to her face. A strange see through shadow comes into the vision.

"Hecate you wanted to see m-," She plunged the knife into his chest. The cavern rumbled, rocks falling. The shadow fell to its knees, it cried out in agony.

"Hahahahaha," she cackled darkly. "Watch your back, '_Olympians'_," she said sarcastically.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Morgan

The morning

I get to my feet tying my runners. Even though we're on land and I guess I fight okay in hand in hand battle (fine! I admit that I'm not perfect, I am average) not too close by water, but this is what I'm good at, I am a runner. I run because I am fast, unlike the slow motion of water, I inherited my mom's side of being quick which I learned is life saving especially for a demigod.

I also like throwing knives. Weird I know but making a blade fly to defend urself which u can't which I've always wanted to do feels amazing. With each stroke your throwing your power into the blade and burying it into ur opponent, making them weak and fragile.

My heart thumps faster, today wasn't just my first day back to training but also I get to teach Alice and Addison! Yah that'll be so much fun! (Hopefully me 2 best friends won't get hurt by the end, especially alice, she's a bit clumsy, but amazingly brilliant when it comes to her reflexes sometimes. That's one of her most awesome strengths)

I meet up with both of them while jogging along. "What's that smile for?" Alice asks

"Shut up," Addison rebukes in Alice's ear pinching her shoulder.

"owww!" Alice complains.

"You do know this is the first time we've seen her smile don't u?" I blush, embarrassed that I smiled so stupidly,오혗!( idiot)

"I Always feel really happy when I run." I say feeling really sincere and shy. They don't even seem to notice me as they start bickering at each other.

I smile, yep everything was back to normal, almost everything.

Right?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alice

How does Drew have friends?

I woke up in a cold sweat, Leo's worried face looking down at me, "Don't ask!" I mumbled grinning a bit, Leo smiled and handed me some clothes, they were clothes I wouldn't mind wearing.

"thanks Leo!" I smiled even more, I could get out of these dirty clothes stained with oil.

"no problem!" he smiled back leaving me alone, no one was in..breakfast I was guessing where everyone was, so I quickly got changed, I now wore a Camp half-blood shirt, jeans, and the convers I wore the first day I woke up here. Leo also gave me a tool belt last night as a late welcome to your new family present p! I put it on and grinned. Hearing a knock on the door I ran towards it my hair messy, swinging it open I saw Addy.

"ADDY!" I yell hyper all of a sudden.

She groaned and mumbled,"hi Alice"

We walked down towards where we ate breakfast, today is the day we train, I'm so excited but also scared, I'm not good at fighting..dodging I can do or blocking. I see Morgan beside us jogging...and a smile?

"What's that smile for?" I asked grinning even more.

"shut up!" Addy growls in my ear pinching my shoulder. That girl can pinch!

"owww!" I whine

"You do know this is the first time we've seen her smile don't you?"

"Huh...yeah!...um.."

"So you don't?!"

"Shut up I did so!" I blush.

We kept bickering but stopped as I bumped into Drew...great...

"Hi bargain shop girl!" she sneered at me, I rolled my eyes and quickly say.

"Nice shirt!" I left her dumbfounded as I laugh and go to my table.

I plopped down by Leo and another one of my brothers I don't know the name of. I ate some waffles and felt maple syrup get dumped on me, then Drew laughs. Leo started to yell.

"Stop it Leo!" I mumbled as I turned to her, "You screw off!"

I see Addison and Morgan run over, maple syrup dripping off of me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Addison

I punch an idiot

I woke up what I presumed was late, all the beds were empty. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Light filtered in through the blinds covering the three big windows along the back wall. A canvas backpack sat on the end of my bed. I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. I pulled away the sheets and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I suddenly realized it was stifling in the cabin. The back of my hair was wet with sweat. I leaned over and grabbed the backpack. I undid the buckles and reached in. The contents included: 2 pairs of jeans, an orange camp shirt, tooth brush, hair brush, some socks, 2 pairs of shorts, and my IPod. I grabbed the pack and headed to the bath room. I striped down and searched through the bag for one of the pairs of shorts.

I get dressed. The orange shirt is a sleeveless shirt, so that was nice. I brushed my hair and realized, my shoulder was bleeding through the bandage. It didn't hurt which surprised me. I stuffed my iPod into my shorts pocket. I left the bathroom and dumped the backpack on my bed. I stepped out of the cabin and into the mid morning air. I walked down towards what I presumed was the Hephaestus cabin.

"Look it's bargain girls little friend," I heard Drew's voice behind me, I kept walking. "I'm talking to you girly," she yelled at me. "Hey! I'm talking to you b****!" she yelled again. "Pfft lets go find bargain girl," she said to her cliche.

I arrived at what looked like a steam punk hodgepodge. Smoke stacks billowed thick black smoke. I went up and knocked. A few seconds later Alice answered the hair was a mess. She wore a camp shirt like me and jeans. With a tool belt around her waist.

"ADDY!" I Alice shouts, man she was hyper...yay...I was going to tell her about Drew but decided against it, she was in a way to good mood.

So instead I gave her a

"Hey Alice,"

We started walking down towards the dining pavilion. Alice started talking about her night and the quest and I zoned out. I was watching Morgan run. Man she could go fast. I realized alice had stopped talking and was looking over at Morgan too.

We head over to her. She stops in front of us, breathing hard. She has a huge smile on her face.

"What's that smile for?" Alice asks.

"Shut up." I tell her and then I pinch her. I don't know why.

"Owww!" she whines at me.

"You do know this is the first time we've seen her smile don't you ?" Alice asked me. That is an exaggeration. She does smile, but rarely.

"Huh...yeah!...um.." I reply stuttering.

"So you don't?!" She shoots back.

"Shut up I do so!" I blush

"I always feel happy when I run," Morgan explains herself.

"Hi bargain shop girl!" We hear Drew over familiar voice. She sneered at Alice. Alice rolled her eyes and quickly said

"Nice shirt!" She left her dumbfounded as she laughed and went to her table.

"Excited for training," Morgan asks. I'm not exactly excited, more nervous.

I put on a smile and reply, "Totally." We hear screams and laughter from the pavilion. I look up to see Alice dripping with what I believed to be maple syrup. I run up the hill followed by Morgan.

Alice is dripping from head to toe. Drew and her cliche are laughing their heads off.

"I don't think the bargain shop will take those clothes back," she laughed.

"You've got something to say, come say it," I yell at her. I felt my body shutter with anger. She walked up and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could I punched her. I amazed myself in that instant. She stumbled back holding her jaw.

"That's what I've got to say," I said crossing my arms.

"I'd call you a retard but that'd be an insult to retards," she said sneering.

"Ive been called worse by better," I replied. By now the whole camp was watching our insult war. Morgan and Alice stood there gawking at me. I'd never exactly punched anyone before.

"I bet you'll stay unclaimed forever," she said, "I mean what parent would want _you_."

"You know what I'd find if I looked up idiot in the dictionary?" I asked her.

"A picture of you," she replied. She looked back at her cliche and laughed with them.

"No, the definition of idiot, which you are,"

All of a sudden the pavilion was bathed in a red light. I looked up to see a red glowing owl above me. The pavilion was silent for a while.

"Congratulations," Morgan said uneasily, "your our newest Athena kid."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Morgan

Breakfast cleanup

I'm still gawking at Addison. Wow, that's the worst thing she's done yet to a person (not including Alice)

I turn to Alice, "C'mon, let's get u cleaned up, we'll eat the leftovers later."

"What about addy?" She asks.

Seeing Chiron talking to both to drew and Addison, I sigh, "Looks like they're gonna take a while talking things over." If I know anything about drew, it was that she had a big mouth to talk with.

I lead Alice to the showers, handing her a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Apparently we have the same shoe size. "You're gonna need these, training starts in 2 hours and you'll need to be prepared." She gulps nervously, "nothing to be worried about, you've got me and Will as your trainers, we'll make sure u know what to do when the time comes. Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. You know I'm dependent"

"Sometimes too dependent," she says grinning. Babo (idiot in Korean) I punch her in the shoulder and give a grin back. She relaxes completely. Thank Poseidon. She trusts me. That makes me feel more confident than I sound, which is pretty good.

After we cleaned up and ate, we headed out to find Addison already training with Will. She seemed tense and awkward with a bow and arrow in her hands as will tried to guide her. "Hey addy!" Alice yells. I nudge Alice gently in with my elbow,

"Shh, she's trying to concentrate." Addison shoots, and surprises me.

She hits the bull's eye. "That was amazing'" Alice yells. Will looks towards us with those light brown eyes and grins. I suddenly feel lightheaded. I grin back, maybe it won't as bad training them after all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Alice

I'm Useless

"That was amazing!" I yell as Addy hit the bulls eye, Will looks over and smiles, Morgan got all smiley when he did that. Was she in love with him? Wicked now I can tease her about it! I walked over to where they kept the swords, I frown and pick one up. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be.

"Good choice" I hear Morgan say behind me.

I turned around and smile, I don't think I can sword fight, I mean...well...I'm not good with weapons...I like tools and metals. I saw Morgan take out her trident and smile.

"Lets practice shall we?"

Tensing I nodded and walked normally towards Morgan, I think I'm surprising her...I don't know. In the corner of my eye I saw her trident swinging forwards me, I duck and swung the sword. Morgan moved out of the way. This feels awkward, everything feels awkward. Looking at Morgan I see her concentrating, the glint of her trident from the sun shined as it swung towards my legs, I fell to the ground.

"oof!" I mumble and sit up, and look around, Morgan was smiling like an idiot (for once I can say that!) Addison was shooting arrows at the bulls eye, Will..was well...watching her get bulls eye with a mouth wide open. Sighing I stood up and smile at Morgan. I swung the sword at her as she barely dodged it. Okay..this was somewhat easy.

"Great job Alice!" Morgan smiled again,"try to block my hits!"

"What?"

I barely dodged the trident as I jumped to the side, okay...so block! Blocking one hit I smile and swing my sword blocking one more hit. This was fun. Morgan put her weapon down, and smiled again.

"Good job Alice!"

"Um...thanks!"

Getting nervous I fiddled with sword as it was suddenly interesting to look at. I could hear feet walking towards me.

"Baka? Whats on your mind?"

I looked up surprised, how did Morgan knew something was wrong, I thought I was doing well faking nothing was wrong, I guess I didn't do it so well.

"Its just that I don't exactly fight, only when I get mad or frustrated with someone...and thats hardly ever, you and Addison could take this quest easy! Water...you have that water power thingy thats awesome! Addison can easily tell you whats what, what city we're in, where to go...but me...sure I have creation, but I can't get us anywhere...I would be the least helpful person in the group, I have a power I can't control and will never use..jokes I tell a million times,I'm hyperactive..should I go on?"

Morgan looked at me with kind eyes and said, "your not useless Alice, you have what you need, we need you on this quest, you make my bad days good with you dumb jokes, remember when Mr. Hellman had asked you to watch the mic for assembly, you had made it say,'I'm a bearded lady'"

I admit that was my work...hey what can I say I'm a awesome person! I look at Morgan and asked,

"Isn't that immature for a important quest?"

I got her stuck on this one, I saw her thinking of what to say to that. Putting the sword away, I pull out a wrench from my tool belt, I fiddled with it and saw Morgan open her mouth.

"Sure..but we need that humor for when things get tough so we won't go mad!"

Looking at her in the eyes I nodded and put my wrench away,"So..."

"So what Alice?"

"Nothing!"

"uh huh...yeah right"

"fine...why now did we get chosen?"

"the Fates choose you for a reason Alice don't question it."

Nodding I look at Morgan and put a fake smile on,"okay!"

She smiled back and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards Addison and Will. Will looked impress and Addison well she looked like she won a million dollars. I looked at Morgan and saw that she blushed a bit when Will stood next to her, smirking to myself I heard someone behind us. Turning around Leo stood there.

"Hi...I just came to watch the newbies train!" he smiled.

"We were just about to take a break." Will said, on the word break I bolted down to my place in the workshop, I ran into it dodging my older siblings. I grabbed my small mechanical dragon and everything I needed and walked towards the group again.

"What was that about?" Addison asked.

"I just wanted to get my project!"

Leo, Morgan, Addison and Will looked at my mini dragon.

"I found a blue print of a dragon and wanted to make a mini version of it!"

"You made a mini Festus!" Leo yelled happy

Mini Fetus breathed a small amount of fire into hand, I smile and laughed,"I'm almost done it!"

Sitting down I get to work, I memorized the blue print so I didn't have to keep reading it, I looked up and saw that everyone was starring at me, thats not creepy!

"Um...did I do something wrong?"

Leo shook his head no, "I just want to make sure your making Festus okay!"

I look down and just went back to work, I got a small amount of oil on me, I finished it.

"I'm done it!" I yelled standing up, I noticed that it was getting dark out, I must have been zoned out and working on it for a while. I put Mini Festus into my tool belt, he put his head out of the pocket he was in. I walked down to the pavilion and saw Morgan and Percy eating their table, Addison was eating with her new cabin and I walked over to my cabin table. I sat down and saw it was Chinese food night..that meant noodles. I dumped some of it in the fire for an offering of my dad then went back to eat it. Leo and I talked about what kind of things we built before, Leo made a ship, fixed a dragon, and some other cool stuff. I told him what I did also, here and my old home.

"So do you know if Addison is dating anyone?" Leo asked

"What...why?"

"I just want to know her more!"

"no...she's not,"

"Oh!"

I feed my mini Festus some oil and tobacco sauce, Leo looked down at the tables and smiled greatly,"Nico's back!"

"Huh?"

"He's a friend of mine!"

"Oh!"

Leo smiled and walked over to him, I followed, I guess this was the time to give Leo Mini Festus. I walked up to him and Nico, Nico had pale skin, black clothes on, black hair, and green eyes.

"Here Leo I'm giving you Mini Festus!" I smile handing Leo the dragon.

"Thanks!"

"No problem bro!"

"Nico this is my little sister! she was claimed into Hephaestus cabin a week ago!"

I smile at Nico and introduced myself, "I'm Alice Stevens!"

"Nico De'Angalo."

I smiled once more,"nice to meet you! Hey Leo I'm heading to bed!"

"Night!"

"Night!"

I ran up towards my cabin, today was great! I hope tomorrow will be this great!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Addison

A bet

"That's enough," Chiron says to us. "Campers resume your morning activities," he turns to the rest of the camp. The campers immediately resumed what they were doing. "Will should probably take a look at your shoulder," he says. I looked down at it. By now there was a big splotch of blood almost leaking through. "Drew, come talk to me in my office."

Chiron gestured toward will and pointed at me. Will ushered me toward a golden cabin.

"Who's cabin is this?" I ask.

"Apollo's," he responds flatly. He walks in. Morgan told me about the "do not enter any ones cabin except your own" rule. So I stayed outside. The exterior was bright gold. It gave off such a blinding glow that it was hard to look at.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" he asks me.

"I guess so," I say. I walk in. The bunks are neatly made and in almost precise rows. At the back are shelves of medicine bottles. Cupboard doors hang open revealing rolls of gauze and other medical supplies.

"Sit," he says pointing to a counter. The next few minuets are awkward. He successfully unwraps the previous bandage. He gets up to go get more gauze. My shoulder is disgusting. That is the best word to describe it. Three long claw marks go from my collar bone to where my arm meets my shoulder. I've ripped some of the stitches, and parts are bleeding profusely.

"Here," Will hands me a damp cloth,"I need to go find more gauze, apply it where you think it's bleeding most." He runs out of the cabin.

A few minuets later two girls enter the cabin. "I'm not lying to you, he asked me!" one girl said to the other.

"Yup, and I'm Lady Gaga," the other retorted.

"Go ask him!" The other shouted. Then they noticed me.

"Hey," I cautiously waved. They smiled.

"Your Addison right?" the skeptical one asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked her. She broke out into a big grin.

"Because your all he talks about." The other girl punches her arm.

"In medical terms," other said, "he's been asking some of us for advice." Just then Will came in with a role of gauze in his hand. He let out a big sigh.

"I see you've met my sisters Victoria and Kayla," he said.

Victoria had long poker straight blonde hair. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she had a kind smile. She wore a camp shirt and jeans with a quiver on her back. She looked around 16.

Kayla had light reddish hair. Her eyes were like those of Victoria's, a bright blue. She also had a camp shirt and jeans on. She looked older than Victoria.

Victoria burst out, "Will, you were there when Jake asked me to the fireworks, tell Kayla he asked me!" he walked over to me and started covering my wound.

"He really did," was all he said.

"Told you! Victoria yelled. Kayla walked out of the cabin, probably to go ask this "Jake" herself. Victoria ran after her. I sat in silence till he was done.

"Morgan asked me to teach you archery," he said cutting the gauze. He stood up and put down the roll of gauze. He looked at me for an answer.

"Sure," I said.

"Meet you at the ranges," he told me. I hopped off the counter and made my way down to the ranges.

I sat under a weeping willow watching Morgan and Alice fighting. Alice isn't too bad with a sword. I see Will walking up with a bow and quiver in his hands. He hands me the bow and an arrow. He shows me how to notch it and how to aim. I point it in the general direction of the target. I let it fly. The arrow hits the bulls eye.

"That was amazing," Alice yells. Will looks over and smiles, Morgan gets all smiley. Was she in love with him? Awesome now Alice and I can tease her about it! Morgan guides Alice away.

"Nice shot," Will congratulates me.

"Addison!" I turn around to see a blonde running up to us. She reaches us and sticks her hand out toward me. "My name is Annabeth," she said, "your new councilor." I shook her hand. Annabeth has curly golden blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. She's tall, fit, and athletic. Her eyes are an intense shade of grey and have a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth" I smiled.

She smiled at me and nodded, "training."

"Yup...with well...Will...my friends went off somewhere to train..."

"Let me guess...Morgan and someone else?"

"Alice"

Annabeth smirked and looked at me, "Wanna do a bet? First one to get three bulleyes wins. and the other has to something embarrassing."

"Okay," I say. I'm totally going to loose.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Morgan

Morning sunrise

I swiftly get dressed in the morning. This was so exciting! Capture the flag was the main event tonight! I could hear Percy groaning, "Morgan, it's 5 in the morning!"

"Sorry if I woke u, but sometimes u just have to get up to see the sunrise." That is one of the things he doesn't get about me. For some reason, I just love to see sunrises and take in the morning breeze.

I tiptoe myself over to the door and gently slip into the shadows and was another thing, lately, I feel like someone is watching I get to the East side of the lake, there is a small hill I lay on. Might as well make myself comfortable. I snuggle against the grass. I hear a rustle behind me, 5 feet away. "I know your here," I call out," so don't try to hide." I hear a little curse, and the figure steps out just as the first glimmering rays of sunlight start to settle over the waters of the lake. My eyes widen, I wasn't expecting William Solace to step out. I quickly recover myself

"What's up?" I say, being my casual self again. He raises 2 fingers to his nose and sighs, frustrated,"you must think I'm a stalker or something."

I raise an eyebrow, confused, "why do u think I would think that? Ur one of my best friends, u should have come sooner, then we could've hung out more," I say, inviting him to sit beside me.

"Oh, what a relief." He says looking at his feet," cause' I was wondering if I could ask your friend out."

My heartbeats slow, I lay on my back not responding.

He seemed unusually nervous lately.

"You mean Addison? Or Alice?" I say finally.

"Yeah...I uh. Oh, Addison, I mean she's great with archery, she's smart, not really picky, and cool hang around with unlike someone who snaps rules at me all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say, my defensive self is starting to get irritated.

"I-I um," was all he said. Now the sun was getting up pretty fast and to my guess I estimated, it was about 6:30 am.

" Forget it," I snap at him, I get up and start walking back, "after 5 years we've known each other, if all u think of me as is a arrogant pest, then I won't even bother to be friends with u anymore!"

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" He says starting to catch up with me. Of course naturally the Apollo kids r good runners

"Stop rubbing in my face that Addison's the better choice." I scream. Running back to my cabin I slam the door and bury myself in the covers of my bed.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" Percy asks still at the side of his bed.

I sob, " it's nothing, just leave me be. I'll recover somehow."

Now it was his turn to be angry,

"Why is it u always thing u can handle things on ur own?! I understand that I've been through things on ur own when u were younger, but that is no excuse to reject people around u who care about u when ur feel lost or ur emotions get out of control. You still human for Poseidon's sake! Don't just try To be emotionless."

He turns and slams the door. My sobs rise to cries, half my heart is gone and it hurts. This is what I've been hiding all these years.

First will, then Percy, whose next? Annabeth? Or maybe alice? The one that pops most into my head is Addison.

Oh no, what have I done?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Alice

Protective much...

I woke up to Leo running around the cabin, yelling about tonight. He seemed anxious about something. Opening an eye I groan and watched him pass about the tenth time, the second he comes back I'm throwing my shoe at him. BAM! He got whacked in the head with my shoe.

"Leo...man...your my brother but you are loud...take a breath and be quiet" I mumbled putting my head under my blanket.

The next thing I knew my blanket was thrown off and a red face Leo was holding my shoe, "Its capture the flag tonight and our cabin needs to finish the traps and things for tonight!"

Sitting up I grabbed my shoe and sighed,"fine...I'm done my part...I helped Jake out with the spears yesterday and I still have to train today!"

Leo face palmed and nodded,"better get going...breakfast is ready and then to the wall!"

I groaned again and grabbed my shirt that says,"dude...thats messed!" a pair of jeans and my shoes. Tumbling to the bathroom I walked in. Quickly getting changed I brushed my teeth and ignored my hair.

Dodging my siblings I walked through the door, I saw Drew and her cliché looking this way, I smile and walk towards the pavilion. Looking for Morgan I noticed Percy sitting by himself, thats weird...I walked over hearing Addisons laugh from behind me.

"Hey percy!" I smile

"Hey Alice." He mumbled eating blueberry pancakes.

"Wheres Morgan?"

"Cabin"

"oh, um"

"We got in a small argument"

"Well, I'll talk to her! I'm not exactly hungry for pancakes"

Percy nodded and I walked towards his and Morgans cabin, walking past Drew she sneered and whispered to her cliché ,"Look at her hair...it looks like." She didn't exactly finished because I smiled and waved at her.

"Have a good day Drew!"

I walked faster towards Morgans cabin, hearing crying and yelling I ran. Seeing Will banging on the door, I walked up.

"Sup Will?"

He glanced at me and asked,"do you think Addison and I could date?"

I back up surprised,"Dude." I put my hands up,"not my choice...Addison can decide that...but I got someone else in my mind for you!"

He sighed and walked away, I could hear Morgan's sobs on the other side. 'Uh oh...' I think as I knock.

"Morgan...dude?"

"G-go away!"

"Yeah...um not happening!"

I could hear even more sobs, something was wrong..I've never seen Morgan...well heard Morgan like this.

"Dude if you don't open up I will just walk in no matter what!" I yelled so she could hear me,"I don't care about the rules..you know that!"

I could hear Morgan swear in a different language and the next thing I knew I was faced with a red face tear streaked Morgan.

"What do you want Stevens?" she asked me eyes narrowing.

"well...um," I hate getting put on the spot like this, "Percy told me that you guys had an argument"

"And?"

"I wanted to make sure your okay?" I mumbled, "and don't say your not!"

Sighing Morgan told me what happened with Will, I kept my anger down so I wouldn't scared Morgan with my fire, I've noticed that whenever I get mad or one of my emotions gets to bad...you get the point. Nodding I smile at her.

"Well...um...Percy just wanted to make sure you were okay...and so on," I wasn't good with comforting people.

"I knew that!"

"heh...um...heh...maybe go apologize...oh...and Leo said something about training and wall?"

Morgan sighed and looked down, I grinned, "Come on dude! I bet you couldn't beat me to the top of that wall!"

She looked at me and growled,"listen I need an hour to be with Percy...after we'll train!"

"Okay captain Morgan!"

She closed the cabin door and I walked off to find Will. He was going to get a piece of my mind. I saw him with Addison practicing archery.

"Hi Alice!" she smiled and waved.

My hands went on fire and I yelled,"Will!"

He looked at me scared,"yes Alice?"

I walk right up to him and growled,"Morgan told me what happened"

"she...uh...did?"

"yup..."

I slowly let my fire disappear and I punched him in his jaw, Addison yelled, "What the heck Alice!"

"ARE YOU BLIND WILL...MORGAN SNAPS AT PEOPLE CAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND ME...EVERYONE TO GET IN TROUBLE OR HURT!" I yelled,"SHE DOESN'T NEED THIS...YOU ARE A BLIND KID..NO..THATS AN INSULT TO BLIND PEOPLE..YOUR A JERK!"

Will recovered from the punch, I expected him to throw one back but he just stood there.

"What do you mean I'm a jerk!" Will asks

"Yeah Alice?!" Addison asks me. She gave me a death glare.

"He asked Morgan if he could date you!"

Addison gasp and looked down, I wouldn't share that Leo liked her...man...Addison...everyone likes you!

Will blushed and I stood there, Morgan...heres some training..thats gonna be paid off.

I tackled him to the ground, I threw punches and kept yelling, Addison was yelling at us to stop. We just ignored her, the sun disappeared behind clouds. I heard Leo and Percy run up.

"Alice stop!" Percy yelled at me.

Nope, I felt Wills fist connect with my eye. Yelping I threw another punch at him. Kids seemed to be circling us, I didn't know who was winning, my face, ribs and knuckles hurt. He kept punching me in those spots.

Someone threw me off of Will and I yelled,"I HOPE YOUR HAPPY JERK! I HOPE MORGAN KICKS YOUR BUTT BETTER THAN I DID!"

Chiron walks up to us and tells some kids to take Will to the infirmary, me..I had to go with him, Leo saw my hands, they were on fire...I guess I didn't realized I punched will with a fire fist. His face was red. I slowly felt bad...my anger got someone hurt...again. I walked away head down, Chiron told everyone to get back to what they were doing, Addison ran down to Morgans cabin. Leo and Percy followed Chiron and me.

Walking into the white house Chiron told me sit and I did, Leo and Percy stayed standing up.

"look I'm sorry!" I yelled scared,"I didn't know I was punching him with a fist engulfed in flames!"

Chiron looked at me then to Leo and Percy, "we have another fire controller."

Both Leo and Percy nodded, I sunk down into my seat like I did whenever I got detention or got asked questions for school. They all looked at me, I started to get nervous so I quickly joked, "dudes...I may be troublesome but I am ze Wicked Alice Stevens!"

No one laughed, I looked down and trembled scared


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Addison

Capture the flag

"ARE YOU BLIND WILL...MORGAN SNAPS AT PEOPLE CAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND ME...EVERYONE TO GET IN TROUBLE OR HURT!" Alice yelled,"SHE DOESN'T NEED THIS...YOU ARE A BLIND KID..NO..THATS AN INSULT TO BLIND PEOPLE..YOUR A JERK!"

Will and Alice stood there, Alice's hands still on fire.

"What do you mean I'm a jerk?!" Will yelled

"Yeah Alice?!" I ask her.

"He asked Morgan if he could date you!"What? He couldn't just ask ME, instead of all this. Will blushed and stood there, like the idiot he was. Alice tackled him to the ground, and threw punches and kept yelling

"Stop it!" I screamed. They just ignored me, the sun disappeared behind clouds. Leo and Percy run up.

"Alice stop!" percy yelled at her.

Alice caught Will's eye with her flaming fist. She kept on punching him. kids seemed to be circling them. He was failing, getting her in the same spots over and over.

Jake threw Alice off of Will and Alice yelled,"I HOPE YOUR HAPPY JERK! I HOPE MORGAN KICKS YOUR BUTT BETTER THAN I DID!"

Chiron walks up to us and tells some kids to take Will and Alice to the infirmary. Will's face was red with burns. Alice walked away head down, Chiron told everyone to get back to what they were doing.

Morgan! This all started with her! Everything strange and/or bad seemed to start with her lately. I ran down to Morgans cabin. I stood in front of the door for a while. I could hear her sobbing.

"Morgan, can we talk," I knock on the door. She opens the door. Her face is red with tears. "What is going on," I ask with a harsher tone than I should have used. She steps out and shuts the door.

"Will wants to go out with you," was all she said. Really, this was what it was all about! Will wanted to go out with me. "And he insulted me in the process of asking me, if you would want to," she added sobbing.

"It must have been pretty bad, because Alice just gave him second degree burns," I said. She looked shocked.

"Really!?" I nodded, "Give me a second, I'm going to get dressed." I was already dressed. In my usual jeans and camp shirt. Morgan came out again, this time wearing shorts and regular shirt. We ran down to the big house.

Alice was sitting on the porch, holding an Ice pack to her face. Seeing her stirred up a strange anger inside of me. I wanted to beat her up like she did Will. Morgan disappeared inside leaving me with Alice.

"Why?" I ask her. She looks up at me and sighs.

"Because he hurt Morgan and wants to go out with you," she relied.

"Oh, so your my mom now?"

"No, it's just he could've asked you directly instead of ins-,"

"Are you sure your not my mom!?"

"It's just... Its complicated!"

"It doesn't sound that complicated to me!"

"Well it is!"

"How so?" Alice paused, she looked up at me and down at her Icepack. She obviously didn't want to explain this to me.

"Leo wants to go out with you too, and he insulted Morgan," she said quickly.

"Can't anybody just ask me them selves!" I yell, "You can tell Leo and Will that I'm not going out with anybody! EVER! And you!" I yell pointing at her, "Let us take care of our own problems!" I storm of the porch and down to my cabin. I storm in and flop down on my bunk.

Lunch passes, the afternoon passes, and soon Annabeth and Ben are dragging me down to supper. It's hamburger night, so I scarf down 2 burgers to make up for lunch. There seem to be twice as many campers.

"Are there more campers than there were this morning?" I ask Annabeth.

"School ended yesterday, so most of the summer campers came today," she replied, "excited for capture the flag?" she asks . I nod, though I'm not really.

After supper Annabeth helps me armor up. We're on the blue team, the Ares cabin won last time so there the leaders. The Hephaestus cabin is the opposition. Yay. Our team consists of the Hermes , Ares, Hecate, Poseidon, Athena, and Dionysius cabins. The opposition is the Hephaestus, Zeus, Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hades cabins.

"Stick with me and Percy," Annabeth said to me. I unsheathe my sword, Annabeth had given it to me yesterday. It was celestial bronze with an imperial gold hilt. The blade was well used, it was covered with nicks and scratches. Annabeth had spent hours yesterday practicing with me, so I was pretty good.

I followed Annabeth and Percy into the woods. We stopped and readied ourselves near a creek.

"This is the boundary line, on the other side your not safe," Percy said. Morgan was standing in the middle of the creek. The conch horn blew, signaling the start of Capture the Flag.

Annabeth and Percy immediately ran across the creek. I followed. We ran for a few minutes before we got ambushed by reds. Alice was among them. I swung my sword at her. She dodged and grabbed my shoulder with her flaming hand. The pain seared through my body. I swung again at her, catching her in the leg. She let go of me and tried to run. Percy and Annabeth had gone. I ran after Alice. She was heading toward the blue side. She got to the creek and was washed away by water. Morgan stood there thrusting the water at Alice.

I felt cold metal against my neck.

"Surrender," the weapon pressed harder into my neck. Suddenly it started pouring rain. The weapon eased in shock, I whipped around hitting the person with the hilt of my sword. She fell back with an Umph. It was Katie Gardener from the Demeter cabin. She thrust her hand at me, and a vine shot at my face. It swerved around and wrapped around my sword hand. Another vine wrapped around my ankle. I fell backwards. "Do you surrender now?" she asked standing over me. The vines were getting tighter.

"Fine!" I say. The vine rips my sword out of my hand. Katie pulls me up. I slam into her, she falls backward. I scoop up my sword and run for the creek.

I splash across the creek. Morgan is battling two other guys. I run through the woods trying to find Alice. I could see reds and blues fighting, I saw Alice running up ahead. She neared our flag. Reds were already dominating the battle ground. Alice basically just ran in and took the flag. I intercepted her; She ran right into me. We sprawl out and she let's go of the flag.

She scrambled toward the flag, I tackled her. Another red grabbed the flag and ran, closely followed by Ben. Alice pushed me off of her and ran after Ben.

I couldn't move; I was paralyzed. A loud siren like noise started ringing in my head. A massive head ache came on. White dots appeared in my vision. Then the voices. A flood of strange voices all saying different things.

"Gotta' capture this guy,"

"Swing, duck, parry, thrust,"

"Our flags gone!"

"What is that girl doing on the ground?"

In the distance I could hear faint voices. The conch horn blew, I think. The voices in my head grew louder and more frequent. My head spun and my vision blurred. I blacked out.


End file.
